The Mcfly Infatuation Conundrum
by JournalOfImpossibleThings
Summary: A series of Leonard/Penny oneshots centered around various mcfly songs. Starts from The FuzzyBoots Corallary. First Fanfic so reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

The Mcfly Infatuation conundrum

Chapter 1

_Hey, I'm looking up for my star girl__  
__I guess I'm stuck in this mad world__  
__With things that I wanna say__  
__But you're a million miles away__And I was afraid when you kissed me__  
__On your intergalactical frisbee__  
__I wonder why, I wonder why__  
__You never asked me to stay_

After the events that had just occurred, Leonard meandered to his room but not before being tediously asked by Sheldon how his "date" went. It was part of the roommate agreement after all. Anyone could tell he didn't care.

He shut the door with his embedded frustration. He spent hours pacing in a net of paranoia before his night with Penny. How could he not of told her he meant tonight to be a date? In his opinion the night went badly anyway.

As he replayed the evening back in his head he knew she wasn't interested in what he was talking about. Talking about string theory on a first date? Good job Hofstadter...

He projected himself onto his bed and proceeded to change into his signature hoodie and recycle tee. He suddenly felt nauseated and remembered his head injury. What was he thinking? She wasn't right for him. It was as if she was a million miles away...


	2. Sorry's not good enough

Set after the bowling match of the The Wheaton Reoccurrence

**Sorry that I haven't updated but I didn't have a lot of confidence in this chapter. I'm so grateful to anyone that's reviewed or followed.**

I can't stop, I can't stop loving you.  
You're a dreamer and dreaming's what you do,  
I won't stop believing that this is the end, there must be another way.  
Cos I couldn't handle the thought of you going away, woah yeah.

Sorry's not good enough, why are we breaking up?  
Cos I didn't treat you rough so please don't go changing.  
What was I thinking of?  
You said you're out of love, baby don't call this off because sorry's not good enough.

Don't stop, all those things you do.  
I'm a believer and that's what gets you through,  
I can't fight this feeling that this is the end,  
We're in the thick of it, where will this ever end? Woah, woah.

"Well that could have gone better", Howard admitted as he, Sheldon Raj and the emotionally unstable Leonard trekked up the stairs.

"...Wheaton..." Sheldon murmured while muttering other unintelligible things mostly to do with the medieval torture of Will Wheaton. Reaching the door, Leonard handed Howard the key.

"You not coming in?" Howard asked, slightly confused.

"No I'll just stay out here for a while", Leonard Stammered.

"Okay then buddy..." Howard agreed. Leonard hadn't spoken a word on the way home and he figured he could use the alone time.

The door shut.

Complete hysteria plagued his mind. What could he have possibly done wrong? Loved her? Was that a crime? He wanted to be angry at her. She had hurt him. She had broken his heart. But his words had been twisted. The way it looked he was the bad guy...and that wasn't fair. She was the one who acted so petulantly and treated him like any other of her dumb gym boyfriends.

These thoughts lasted all of five seconds.

He walked back forth soothingly across the floor between his apartment and Penny's. Maybe Penny was right... Did he over-think things? He knew he loved Penny from the bottom of his heart but was that enough? He thought for a long while about his traits still performing the same calming motions across the hard floor. As he thought more and more about it he could be to blame more than Penny. He was needy, jealous and insecure. He wanted to apologise to Penny... He went up to the door... No he decided that would cause more trouble. It seemed too needy... He continued to walk...

Meanwhile in apartment 4A...

"What can you hear?" asked Raj crouched down next to Howard who had a glass against the door.

"The same thing we've heard for the last hour Raj! walking!" Howard retorted.

"I really don't know why you're doing this" Sheldon quipped nonchalantly from his designated spot on the couch reading his newest Green Lantern comic book.

"Well what do you suppose he's doing Einstein!?" Howard shouted back.

"Well there's no need to bite my head off Mr but if you must know I believe he is in the middle of a classic fight or flight or response triggered by his imminent breakup with Penny. Most males in this situation would choose to fight but since Leonard is a victim of quite severe social anxiety he seems to be stuck in a between state of each option choosing to adopt a calming motion such as pacing to think things through" informed Sheldon.

"So we're just going to let our friend string himself into a swirling whirlpool of denial and guilt... I'm cool with that", Said Raj.

Leonard found himself torn between two options (and quite ironically two doors.) Trying to apologise to Penny which came with it admitting he was in the wrong and quite possibly proving that he is too needy or retreating to his apartment which showed he wasn't prepared to fight for her. He had been in this situation too many times before with Penny...The door to apartment 4B opened...

"Leonard...I" came penny's voice entering the hallway. "No no...It's Okay...How did you know I was out here?" Leonard interrupted."Sweetie you've been pacing for two hours straight..."She remarked. He propped himself up against the lift door and persisted to look at his shoes. He couldn't bear to look at her now.

She noticed this straight away. She wasn't ready to admit that she loved him yet but she cared about him so much.

"Leonard...look at me..."

It was at that moment that he did look up and she kissed him. It was short and abrupt.

"I'm sorry Leonard" She mumbled as she retreated back to her apartment. He started crying and didn't let anything back...

Sometimes sorry's not good enough...


	3. Love is Easy

After The 43 Peculiarity

**Decided to write something a lot more light-hearted than the last two chapters. This has got to be one of the happiest songs in the world:). Was going to do "Obviously" because it is probably my one of my favourite songs and describes Leonard and Penny's situation perfectly but I can't think of anything to write. Next chapter will probably be based the song "all about you" but feel free to leave suggestions if anyone else out there still listens to Mcfly after 2003:). Galaxy defenders stay forever! Thank you everyone for your reviews: I didn't expect to get such a kind response.**

Today,  
I'm laughing the clouds away,  
I hear what the flowers say,  
And drink every drop of rain,  
And I see,  
Places that I have been,  
In ways that I've never seen,  
My side of the grass is green,  
Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple,  
It feels so natural to me,

If this is love,  
Then love is easy,  
It's the easiest thing to do,  
If this is love,  
Then love completes me,  
Cause it feels like I've been missing you,  
A simple equation,  
With no complications,  
To leave you confused,  
If this is love, love, love,  
Hmm it's the easiest thing to do,

At the comic book store...

"No you're wrong Sheldon!" barked Howard,"You could not become The Incredible Hulk!"

"I beg to differ Howard, Bruce Banner became The Hulk when he was exposed to extreme gamma radiation which could only be created by a strong mind. Bruce Banner had "a mind so brilliant it cannot be measured on any known intelligence test". I am in possession of that mind Howard!" replied Sheldon.

"Bruce Banner already had mutated genes which reacted with the radiation plus we know your IQ!"

"I believe my IQ to be higher; those tests are most likely devised by someone with a lower IQ than me."

Leonard walked in through the door smiling, looking as if all the worry in the world had vanished at that very moment.

"Well what has you in such a good mood? last time I checked you were spying on Penny's English friend?", inquired Howard.

Stuart walked over. "Yeah Leonard, Sheldon wouldn't SHUT UP about the damage that can be done to someone's Achilles tendon by looking through a peephole for an hour and a half"

"Penny said she loved me" Leonard blurted. He couldn't hide his happiness.

"Well, that's great Leonard" Howard said.

"Congrats, I'm still unsure on how you got a girlfriend." said Stuart.

Everyone in the store turned round and stared.

"Yeah that's right he HAS a girlfriend. Turn back around. That means YOU Captain Sweatpants" Stuart shouted.

Sheldon was too busy to notice anything that was going on. Absorbed in the thoughts of saving the world as The Incredible Sheldon.

Leonard had the day off. He hated the thought of staying at home today. He felt infinite. On that day he was the epitome of happiness noticing the little things that made him happy. The fact it was a little cold that day reminded him of how good he felt in the snow, the fact that his converse made a satisfying rhythm of tapping on the pavement when he walked reminded him of a drum beat. He decided to go to The Cheesecake Factory to see Bernadette. He had abruptly made dinner plans with her just so he could talk to a friend. He liked Bernadette and she was a welcome change from superhero debates .Penny would of finished work by now but he wasn't ready to see her. He'd cry...

As he entered the restaurant he was greeted by the warm air.

"Hey Leonard," Bernadette smirked "Howard told me about you and Penny. To be honest I'm surprised she didn't say it sooner."

They both sat down at their usual Tuesday table.

"Really?" Leonard queried.

"Of course you two are perfect for each other! I've known Penny for quite a while and I can say she has never been happier than when she's been with you. Come on Leonard, she spent ALL of last year plotting Priya's imminent death."

Leonard chuckled. He remembered how hard it was between them back then and how

"What's always bothered me is that when I told her I loved her why didn't she it back? To me it seemed so natural, so simple...even from the first day I met her..."

Bernadette immediately interrupted "Leonard, what matters now is that she did say it. Some things take time. I mean, look how happy you are now!"

"You're right Bernadette. Now I couldn't be happier. For the past few years I've just wanted things to go back to how they used to be, when we first started dating, it was so ...easy. I've missed her and now I have her back and that's what counts."

They got up and started exchanging goodbyes.

"Thanks Bernadette I really needed that"

"No problem."

As Leonard was walking back up the stairs everything felt complete. The simplicity of his situation was what pleasured him the most. He loved her...and she loved him back.

Penny emerged from her apartment obviously trying to catch him on the stairs.

He started to say something but was then stopped by her. She kissed him in mid-sentence his and her happiness shining through.

"Leonard, when I said I loved you...I meant it. From the bottom of my heart."

Love was easy after all.

**I think Leonard/Bernadette should get more scenes together. I think as friends they work together really well. Especially with giving advice to both Leonard and Penny.**


	4. Obviously

Set during "The Bath Gift Item Hypothesis

**Messed up the timeline of events with this one. Do they really have to be in order? Oh well...now it's done. As I said in my last pre-story...thing... this song describes Leonard and Penny's situation perfectly and I love their relationship in season 2. THANK YOU so much for your reviews. People are too kind! I've got ideas for other Leonard and Penny fics so keep an eye out for that...**

Recently I've been,  
Hopelessly reaching  
Out for this girl,  
Who's out of this world.  
Believe me.

She's got a boyfriend  
He drives me round the bend  
Cos he's 23  
He's in the marines  
He'd kill me

But so many nights now  
I find myself thinking about her now.

'Cause obviously,  
She's out of my league  
But how can I win  
She keeps draggin' me in and  
I know I never will be good enough for her.

"Did you forget your key?" asked Sheldon as Leonard tumbled onto the floor.

"No Sheldon! Now please will you help me up?" Retorted Leonard

"Fine. But what have you been doing Leonard? I've told you time and time again that you as your unfit, asthmatic, short-sighted and uncoordinated self you should not attempt any prolonged physical activity because it will inevitably end in injury and there is a chapter in the roommate agreement that clearly states if this is the case you are not entitled to any care and or compassion from myself in this time of dependency." Stated Sheldon as he helped Leonard up and dragged him onto the couch.

"David Underhill's motorcycle fell on me."

"Really Leonard?" Sheldon frowned."A motorcycle? Well I should get going; I need to pick out Penny's Christmas present with Koothrapali and Wolowitz."

Sheldon promptly left and left Leonard lying on the couch, hands on his head. He couldn't believe that Penny just left on a date with David Underhill! And even more than that came onto him by blatantly lying to him about her "interest for science"! What was she going to get out of him? He's a physicist that's more successful than him for crying out loud! He turned over to ease the pain in his leg and then thought about this in more depth.

Now he thought about it he couldn't compete with David. David was handsome, in a band, collected vintage motorcycles and to top it all off he wasn't a pale indoorsy geek like the stereotypical scientists Leonard knew him and his friends to be. Actually David was more like the guys she usually dates but with intelligence. Who was he kidding? He was perfect for Penny.

Penny deserved him. She was brilliant, beautiful and funny and he was sporty, clever and interesting. A perfect pair...but that wouldn't stop Penny from being in his every thought.

Their relationship ended months ago. He should have moved on ages ago. The more he thought about it the more he loathed David but he didn't like any of Penny's other boyfriends either. He was petty and jealous but since he met Penny he could never get over the fact that she wasn't his and probably never would be. Compared to him David was practically Thor. He frowned at his own thoughts. Thor analogies were just making the situation worse.

He had been lying there for a while wallowing in his own thoughts and decided to make some coffee. Carefully, he lifted himself up off the sofa onto his feet. He pathetically hobbled over to the kitchen and steadied himself on the counter.

At that moment he heard David drop Penny back off at her apartment. She was thanking him for a great evening. Leonard couldn't help but feel a natural pang of jealousy as they conversed so flirtatiously.

As David left he proceeded to make the coffee. Why David Underhill? Why did someone that unbeatable have to ask Penny out? Why was she never out of his thoughts? So many questioned went through his head. He was furious. He lost all thought of what he was doing and suddenly fell.

Ironically, he fell down onto his injured leg hitting his head on the counter with much force. The pain echoed through his head and cut through his lower leg. He tried to stand but to no avail.

"Penny!" he shouted hoping it would reach her apartment.

"Penny!" he again shouted but with a considerable amount of desperation in his voice.

The door opened.

She saw him helplessly sitting up against the stove trying to get up on his feet.

"Leonard what have you done? Stay there!" she exclaimed.

"I slipped..."

She walked over to him visibly concerned. She touched his head.

"You're bleeding."

She helped him to his feet and led him to his room.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the emergency room?"

"I'm fine..."

She left after much deliberation. He was touched that she was genuinely concerned but his pride felt shattered after she saw him so helpless.

He never would be good enough for her.


	5. All About You

Set after The Egg Salad Equivalency

**SO SORRY for not updating in a while (feel free to shame me in a harshly worded review). If anyone's to blame it's my friend Abby for sucking me into a hardcore Doctor Who marathon! I can't believe I've just gotten into it! A doctor who inspired fic would be good for Leonard and Penny... Anyway this chapter is set around the song All About You after Penny felt insecure about Alex. I've realised this fic is very heavily relied on Leonards inner monologue so I'm going to try and fit in some more dialogue.**

Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew.  
So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'  
Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too,  
Said ' You make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'

And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to.  
But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.  
So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you.

To be brutally honest, to say that Leonard has happy about Penny being insecure about Alex was an understatement. Not in cruel, harsh way but he relished in the fact that Penny was actually taking their relationship seriously. How the tables have turned. Leonard in his very nature was insecure but it was extremely out of character for Penny, the girl that gets hit on at least ten times when she walks out the door and thinks nothing of it.

He got up from his work chair to put his cello back in its case as it was still resting on the door. His apology had been spontaneous but he had thought about it a great deal driving and come to the fact that he was scared. Scared that she would over-react and break off their relationship. Anyway she was that type of person. All the times they had broken up it had been initiated by her. It had never been mutual. The way she acted to his apology was a relief.

He didn't quite understand why she had been so hurt when she first found out that Alex asked him to dinner. To him, Alex was just being friendly. I mean, they were only going to talk about a lecture. Pretty harmless? Penny got these sorts of invitations on a daily basis and it didn't faze her. But maybe it was a double standard, something that just made sense. To her anyway...

At that moment Penny came through the door.

"Hey," she said casually.

"Hey," he reciprocated albeit a little more nervously.

"Hey, I've been thinking...I might have over-reacted today. You can go with Alex if you want" she admitted

"No...I won't" he immediately remarked.

"Why not?" she responded quizzically.

"Because I know you don't want me too and I really appreciate the gesture"

"Really"

"Really," he reciprocated," It's all about you".

**What do you think? Am I better at the casual dialogue or the deep inner monologue:) **


End file.
